LA CLAVE DE LA INMORTALIDAD'
by luna sad
Summary: elizabeth tiene un pasado muy doloroso pero la familia hamato la ayudara y cuidara elizabeth se volvera parte de la familia...pero su pasado regresara ¿que pasara? en este fic abra tragedia ,aventura y union familiar
1. Chapter 1

''la clave de la inmortalidad''

En uno de los tanto callejones de New York se encuentran una niña como de 12-14 años y un señor de unos 35. La niña esta vestida con unos pantalones rotos y sucios una blusa desgastada color verde claro y se encuentra descalza. La niña tiene una expresión de miedo, su cabello le llega hasta la mitad de la espalda y es castaño, sus ojos son azules, su tez es clara en todo su cuerpo se pueden ver moretones especialmente en los brazos. En cuanto al tipo de los 35 años lleva una camiseta sucia y unos pantalones rotos. El si tiene zapatos y se nota que esta borracho es semi calvo,

-¡VAMOS,ENTRA YA¡ - decía el tipo mientras señalaba una puerta -¡TE ESTA ESPERANDO ALICIA¡

-¡No quiero, por favor Tomi, otra vez no! -la niña retrocedía unos pasos- ¡Ya no por favor¡

-¡ESCUCHAME ESTUPIDA! ¡ME ESTAS COLMANDO LA PACIENCIA! ¡SI YO DIGO QUE SI, ES SI! –se acerca bruscamente a la niña y la toma fuertemente de los hombros -¿¡ENTENDISTE!?

- ¡Tomi, me duele por favor! –la chica empieza a sollozar

-ESTUPIDA...NO LLORES, ¡SE VALIENTE!- "Tomi' 'la empieza a llevar al cuarto que se alcanza a ver y que hay una mujer preparando una inyección. La mujer era joven como de uno 25 años con ropa también vieja sucia y ella si tenía zapatos, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros color negro. Tomi está forcejando con la niña pues ella se negaba a entrar, se encontraba aterrada.

Tomi harto de forcejar, la avienta muy fuerte contra un bote de basura provocando que se cortara una ceja y empezará a brotar sangre por su cara. Tomi retrocedió unos pasos y entonces la niña vio la oportunidad de salir corriendo. Tomo una bolsa que estaba cerca y salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡ELIZABETH, REGRESA ESTUPIDA, ESA BOLSA NO ES TUYA!- Tomi trata de alcanzarla pero no puede detrás de él llega la otra joven, "Alicia''

-¡¿Qué rayos paso?! ¿¡Donde está la escuincla!?

-Se fue, con la bolsa...

-¿La bolsa dónde estaba la droga y el arma? ¡ERES UN IMBECIL!- La niña corrió y corrió mucho hasta que se detuvo en una esquina para descansar, se sentó y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente. Estaba muy asustada y el cielo amenazaba con soltar una tormenta. A unas cuadras de allí…

-¡Vamos Rafita!... ¿Eso es lo único que tienes?- dice Mike a rebasando a Rafael-¡NNNnnnnn!- le saca la lengua

-¡Je claro, que no, zopenco, ahorita veraz!-y Rafael acelera un poco pero no logra rebasar a Mike, en eso también lo rebasa Leo

¡Mmm, bro! ¡Creo que te estas volviendo viejo!, ¡Jajajajajaja!-se burla Mike-

-¡Jejeje, se ríe Dónatelo

-¡Jajajajaa!- Leo se burla también

-¡GRrrgrrr!- Rafael gruñe al ver que sus hermanos lo pasaron, dejándolo en el último lugar.- ¡Viejo, se supone que tú eres el hermano mayor!

-A lo que se refería Leo era que tus movimientos en este momento han sido lentos y eso ocurre con las personas mayores, pero no te preocupes, somos muy jóvenes para padecer eso, aunque ¡Te estas quedando atrás!

-¿Eh?- dice el gruñón al no entender lo que su hermano el ''cerebrito'' le había dicho-

-Bueno en fin, solo estaba calentando ¡Allá les voy!- Los chicos estaban jugando carreritas, mientras recorrían las azoteas de la ciudad dando su ''ronda'', cerca de donde Elizabeth estaba llorando profundamente en una esquina, hasta que noto que unos tipos se le habían quedado mirando, desde hacía rato .Al darse cuenta de eso, Elizabeth se disponía a irse pero uno de esos tipos, se le acerco. Entonces, Elizabeth retrocedió para toparse con otro hombre y le pregunto.

-¿Quiénes, quiénes son?- dijo nerviosa-

-Mmm... Pues nos llaman ''dragones purpuras''

-Así que bien, sabes ya me voy...

-¿No, mi reina?-dice el dragón purpura que estaba atrás de ella

-Queríamos divertirnos contigo... ¿Por qué te vas tan temprano?

¡A... a aléjense de mi o se van a, a... a... arrepentir! -Liz comienza a tartamudear-

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!-se burlan los 4 dragones purpura que se encuentran rodeándola-¿Que vas a hacer, eh?

-¡Esto!- Liz saca un arma de su bolsa – ¡Aléjense de mi!- en el momento en el que Liz saca un arma, esto asusto un poco a los dragones purpura, haciéndolos retroceder pero después se dieron cuenta de la actitud de Liz que estaba aterrada y las manos le temblaban por el miedo. Ellos dedujeron que ella no tenía el suficiente coraje como para disparar. Se acercaron a ella y Elizabeth le seguía temblando las manos. Ella comenzó a llorar y esto provoco que los tipo se dieron cuenta que no era amenaza y se acercaron para atacarla.

Las tortugas que ya estaban por irse, Leo se había quedado en primer lugar seguido de Rafael, Mike y Donatello. Estaban yéndose, pero al oír algo, se detuvieron y sin pensarlo fueron a ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Oyeron un grito oído

-¡AAaaaaaaaaaaa, AUXILIOOOOO!

¡BUMMMM!- oyeron el grito de una chica y enseguida un balazo. Cuando los chicos llegaron al callejón de donde había provenido el grito y el disparo, vieron la siguiente escena: Dos de los dragones purpura estaban golpeando a Elizabeth y uno de ellos tenía un arma, el otro tenía un crucifijo de plata. Los otros dos, estaban sacando toda la droga de la bolsa de Liz que estaba dividida en sobrecitos.

Los chicos al ver aquello, se enfurecieron, pues estaba atacando a una niña indefensa y sola. Sin tener que decir ni una sola palabra, todos se lanzaron al rescate de la pobre niña. Donatello y Miguel Ángel derribaron a los dragones purpuras que estaban sacando la droga. Don hizo girar su vara bo y Mike, moviendo sus nunchakus. Al voltearse, se dieron cuenta que Rafael y Leo, ya habían derrumbado a el dragón purpura que tenía el crucifijo pero el otro tenia amenazada a la niña con su arma apuntándole a la cabeza, obligando a los hermanos a retroceder un poco.

-¡ATRÁS MALDITOS SEAN! ¡ O LE VUELO LA CABEZA A LA CHICA!-

-¡Ok, ok estamos retrocediendo, pero no vayas a cometer una estupidez! –dice el líder retrocediendo uno pasos. Así estuvieron por unos instantes, los chicos retrocedieron con rabia pues veían la cara de Elizabeth que estaba sangrando debido a los golpes. La niña estaba aterrada tenía miedo, frio y se sentía desamparada .y sola empezó a llorar y entonces el agresor empezó a decirle que no llorara

-¡NO LLORES TONTA! ¿¡ERES UNA BEBE O QUE!? - Ante eso, Rafa ya no pudo más y le dijo con enojo

-¿ESTAS TONTO O QUE?-se acercó un poco- ¡NI SE PARA QUE PREGUNTO! ¡SI ESTAS TONTO, ES UNA NIÑA! ¿QUE NO VES ,DEJALA IR YA? ¿O SI NO? … -

-¡Rafa tranquilo, podemos ocasionar que le dispare!-el líder interrumpiendo a su hermano en voz baja y acercándose mas a Elizabeth y al agresor

-¡Suéltala¡ ¡Podemos llegar a un acuerdo, llévate todo, pero solo suéltala!

-¡NO CONFIÓ EN USTEDES MUTANTES! ¡Me la puedo llevar a ella y divertirme! -dijo con una sonrisa malévola-

-¡No te atrevas, es una niña y está herida!-intervino Mike.

La niña miro aterrada a todos al oír las palabras de su agresor, entonces decidió hacer algo. Tomo fuerzas en su interior y le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su agresor y como la tenía casi ahorcándola, le mordió la mano de él, hasta provocar que le sangrara. Como respuesta, este la soltó pero le disparó, directo al estómago, sin que los chicos lo pudieran evitarlo. Leo y Rafa, derribaron al dragón purpura y corrieron junto con sus hermanos a ver la situación de la chica…

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2 regeneración instantánea

''LA CLAVE DE LA INMORTALIDAD''

CAPITULO 2 ''Regeneración instantánea''

... La niña miro aterrada a todos al oír las palabras de su agresor, entonces decidió hacer algo. Tomo fuerzas en su interior y le dio un golpe en el abdomen a su agresor y como la tenía casi ahorcándola, le mordió la mano, hasta provocar que le sangrara. Como respuesta, este la soltó pero le disparó, directo al estómago, sin que los chicos lo pudieran evitar. Leo y Rafa, derribaron al dragón purpura y corrieron junto con sus hermanos a ver la situación de la chica…

Cuando llegaron Liz (abreviatura de Elizabeth), se arrincono inmediatamente al ver quiénes eran sus ''salvadores'' .Ella no comprendía nada, se sentía un poco mareada lo cual no era para menos después de la golpiza que esos tipos le avían dado y el disparo.

-'' ¿Qué? ¿Que son esas cosas? bueno…supongo que les debo dar las gracias (decía Liz en su interior, mientras se les quedaba viendo a los chicos muy confundida y consternada) ¡hey! ese es el crucifijo que me dio mi tata,¡ lo rescataron!¡ que bien definitivamente les tengo que agradecer!…¡no alto!¡ no puedes hacer eso Elizabeth¡''…

-¡oye, me escuchas!-el líder, la llamaba, desde hacía un rato, estaba ablando, pero ella estaba ''sumergida en sus pensamientos''-¿estás bien?, te hirieron, ves estas sangrando-Liz vio toda la sangre en su blusa-te vamos a ayudar ok no te asustes.

Elizabeth no contesto, solo respiro profundo, se levantó lentamente, se acero a Rafael quien en la mano tenía el crucifijo, agarro el crucifijo recogió la bolsa y sin más ni más se fue…

Ante esto los chicos literalmente se quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban en shock ¿Cómo rayos se avía ido así como si nada, si había recibido un balazo? Estaba herida, ellos lo avían visto con sus propios ojos, su blusa estaba llena de sangre. Tardaron uno segundos en volver en sí.

-¿qué?-dice aún muy sorprendido leo -¿Qué fue lo que paso?-voltea con su hermano el más inteligente esperando que él le dijera que avía pasado -¿cómo?...

-no lo sé, no tengo ni la menor idea, es que es…¡imposible!, nosotros vimos cómo le dispararon ,estaba sangrando y perdió más de un litro de sangre, debería de estar desmayada …verán cuando una per…

-¡ay no!¡ Doni por favor no comiences! no tengo ganas de un ''informe científico'', por qué no mejor vamos con la MALAGRADECIDA la alcanzamos y la obligamos a decirnos como rayos esta se fue así caminando

-¡ay rafita! estas menso, pues se fue caminando por que tiene dos piernas y con esas caminamos todos, con las piernas, les digo y dicen que yo soy el cabeza de chorlito…

- ¡QUE DIJISTE ENANO!¡AORITA VERAZ ¡-Rafael se acerca para darle un zape pero leo interviene

-Rafa déjalo, ahorita no.

-uff¡-Rafael le ase señas de 'éstas muerto 'y Mike traga saliva-.

-será mejor que la alcancemos ¡vamos!-dijo Leonardo-

Dos calles más adelante por fin la localizaron en cuanto la vieron rafa se adelantó para reclamarle sin que leo pudiera evitar que se adelantara .Rafael se puso enfrente de Liz y le dijo enojado:

-¡OYE TU! ¡MOCOSA MALAGRADECIADA, POR QUE TE VAS ASÍ ¡

-¡oye tu…extraterrestre!-Rafael gruñe-¡me voy así sin decir nada porque quiero y tengo derecho ¿ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO?!-ella se enoja-

-sí, es solo que te vas sin darnos una explicación –aparece leo junto con Mike y Doni –y tu Rafael –se voltea si el-no es necesario que grites debes ser más educado mira...

-AY NO YA VAMOS A EMPESAR CON TU SERMONES

-RAFAEL ESE VOCABULARIO ES INADECUADO APARTE ¡TU COMPORTAMIENTO SIEMPRE ES MUY INADECUADO VULGAR Y OFENCIVO¡ TIENES QUE MODIFICAR ESO…

-¿MODIFICAR? ENSERIO YO SOY ASI Y SIEMPRE SERE ASI ,¿ POR QUE ME TRTAS COMO SI FUERA UN NIÑO?

-POR QUE TE COMOPORTAS COMO UNO

-YO-

-SI TU...

Elizabeth veía un tanto divertida y extrañada la ''pequeña ''discusión de leo y Rafa. Mike y Doni se miraron entre si resignados a que esos dos siempre pelaban por todo. Liz volteo con los otros dos hermanos y con una sonrisa en su rostro ante tal escenita les pregunto:

-siempre. Asen eso (señalando a leo y a rafa)

-si todo el tiempo, el ese cosa verde gruñona que vez ay-Mike señala a rafa-contra leo el de la banda azul

-¡Mike! si rafa se entera que le dijiste todo eso, te va a matar y no quieres provocar otra de las muchas discusiones que tienen leo y rafa ¿o sí?

-no…bueno mejor dicho siempre es leo vs rafa

-Pues mal echo ustedes están unidos. No deberían de despreciar eso-Liz lo dijo con una mirada tan sincera -¡bueno yo me voy adiós …extraterrestres¡

En ese momento leo y rafa dejaron de discutir, todos voltearon a ver a Liz molestos.

-¡no somos extraterrestres¡-dijeron todos al unisón-

-ay bueno lo siento entonces ¿Qué son?

- somos tortugas mutantes….a y sabemos ninjutsu -dice Doni muy orgulloso de eso-

-a así que son mutantes que saben kung fu y todo eso...

-¡no!-gritaron todos

-no es kung fu es una antigua arte marcial de Japón de hecho, El ninjutsu también conocido como shinobi-jutsu, y como ninpō, es el arte de guerra japonés del espionaje y la guerrilla y…

-a ya,ya ya entendí ok ya no les vuelvo a decir extraterrestres ni kung fu ni nada…

-por cierto ¿cómo te llamas niña?-dice Mike con una sonrisa

-yo Elizabeth me pueden decir liz a sí que mucho gusto extra…tortugas...mm se oye raro decir ''tortugas'' ¿tienen nombres?

-pues claro mococita que pensabas-leo volteo a ver a rafa con ojos serios-…yo soy Rafael

-yo Miguel Ángel ¡mucho gusto!

-yo Donatello

- Y yo Leonardo

-¡AVER, AVE, AVER. ALTO ESTA MOCOSITA MALAGRADECIDA ¡–se voltea con Liz- ¡AUN NO NOS HA EXPLICADO CÓMO SIGUE DE PIE ASÍ SI RECIBIÓ UN BALAZO!

-bueno que tú no sabes hablar sin gritar… deja te digo algo –se pone enfrente de Rafael-no me gusta que me griten así que no lo agás y no soy mocosita ni mal creada ¡he!

-claro que eres una mocosita, mal creada y aparte eres boba y ..

-¡CÁLLATE NO SOY ESO QUE TU DICES-se pone de puntitas para alcanzar la estatura de Rafael-…¡ EXTRATERRESTRE ¡

-grr- Rafael gruñe-¡ESCÚCHAME ESCUINCLA BABOSA!…

-¡Rafael ya basta!- Interviene leo un poco divertido al ver que una niña sele avía puesto al tú por tú a su hermano-…y tu Elizabeth si, si nos debes una explicación…

-¡yo ¡¿por qué!?

-por qué te salvamos la vida…-dice Doni

-evite que se llevaran esa cosa-rafa señala el crucifijo que Liz ya se lo avía colocado de nuevo en el cuello –

-te quitamos de encima a esos dragones purpuras-dice leo-¿quieres un motivo más?

-miren yo no voy a….

-por favor-interviene Mike-…solo por eso por favor nos lo debes

-NO ES QUE…-MIKE MIRA LIZ CON OJOS DE BORREGITO-NO ES QUE AY POR QUE ASEN TANTAS PREGUNTAS YO SOLO ME QUIERO IR Y LLA-Liz ase berrinche y da brinquitos frustrada de tanta preguntas y exigencias-

-es que no podemos hacer que nada paso te dispararon y aparecer a ti ni te afecto –leo -dime que fue lo que paso a por que no estas herida si yo y mis hermanos vimos cómo te atravesó la bala

-es que es imposible –dice Doni

-¡CONTESTA MOCOSA!

-rafa no le grites a Liz es solo una niñita-interviene Mike-

-¡ay enano cállate¡…

–oye no le hables así a tu hermano yo si tuviera alguien quien se preocupara por mí… lo cuidaría y lo respetaría mira, tú ase rato te agarraste discutiendo con el-señala a leo todo lo estaba diciendo en un tono muy serio´-y ofendes a tu hermano eso no se ase no agás que la vida te quite a las personas que tú quieres para que te des cuenta que debiste tratarlas bien.

Rafael desvió la mirada y cruzo los brazos todos se quedaron en silencio después de las palabras de Liz ,lo avía dicho con algo de tristeza y seriedad en sus ojos .Liz los rodeo y se fue enojada y triste por la actitud de Rafael asía sus hermanos .Doni se avía quedado pensando en que es lo que pasaba con la chica como que el disparo no le afecto eso era imposible

-¡la vamos a dejar ir!… ¡maldita sea…!

-regeneración instantánea…

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos-

-regeneración instantánea ¡si eso es!

-¿es que Doni?-pregunta leo

-la chica…La Regeneración Instantánea le permite recuperarse de cualquier daño que sufra causándoles una curación a una velocidad mayor, cerrando las heridas en su cuerpo. Eso es lo que paso por eso estaba así tan bien como si no hubiera pasado nada

Elizabeth ya avía recorrido cinco calles estaba triste ese día había sido muy loco la verdad es que le avían caído bien lástima que se avía ido sin despedirse pero le avía molestado la actitud de rafa .de repente se empezó a sentir súper mal, estaba mareada con nauseas, se recargo en una esquina para colmo se soltó una torrencial lluvia empezó a sentir un terrible dolor en los brazos y almiararse estos se sorprendió en sus venas algo avía empezado a correr sentía su sangre hervir, el dolor se avía vuelto insoportable y de repente callo en la cuenta de algo.

-diablos, veneno esos ¡imbéciles, idiotas malditos de Tomi y Alicia!-empezó a llorar del dolor y enojo –aaaaaaa¡ –el dolor era insoportable demasiado

En eso los chicos saltaron de una azotea para llegar a ella la encontraron arrodillada en el suelo con un expresión de dolor al verlos ella sonrió y rafa dijo muy sarcástico.

-ok esta es la segunda vez que te recatamos ¿ahora si nos vas a explicar que rayos pasa?

-¡claro¡ la segunda es la vencida …-dijo Liz tratando de poner una sonrisa en so rostro estaba feliz de verlos y sobretodo en un momento muy oportuno-.


End file.
